


Отдай ручку!

by Givsen



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>От чего зависит наша жизнь - страшно подумать. Вдруг нас направляют два чокнутых, которые терпеть не могут друг друга и постоянно ругаются?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отдай ручку!

_— Отдай ручку!  
— Не будь такой занудой, ведь неинтересно же, если всё произойдёт сразу! Давай немного повеселимся.  
— Отдай ручку, прохиндей, иначе я тебя вздую, как в детстве!_  
  
Молодой человек поднял взгляд на пасмурное небо и тяжело вздохнул. Ему стало казаться, что эта зима никогда не закончится. Хотелось яркого солнышка, тепла и капельку дурманящей влюблённости. Однако в ближайшее время ни того, ни другого, ни третьего не предвиделось.  
Парень ещё раз вздохнул и, сделав шаг, внезапно споткнулся о выпирающую брусчатку мостовой. Нелепо взмахнув руками, он успел только понять, что почему-то летит в сторону вычурного забора, который опоясывал роскошный сад, напоминающий сейчас, зимой, частокол из голых палок.  
Адская боль вспыхнула над правым глазом…  
Чей-то испуганный вскрик раздался прямо над ухом…  
А потом наступила темнота… и видения, видения, видения.  
Чьи-то большие глаза с тревогой смотрели на него; тёплые руки обхватывали его звенящую голову; и голос… такой нежный и родной голос звучал, казалось, прямо в сердце…  
  
_— Идиот! Ты чуть не убил его!  
— На всё воля Случая, милая.  
— Заткнись и верни мне ручку!  
Сочный шлепок разнёсся по пустому помещению.  
— Да забирай, зануда…_  
  
Он пришёл в себя в больнице. Голова была тяжёлая, в ушах ощутимо звенело, а взгляд никак не мог сфокусироваться. Парень смутно припоминал, что гвазданулся о железный забор при самых нелепых обстоятельствах, и память в тот же момент услужливо нарисовала ему и ещё одно событие.  
Кто же ему помог?  
Молодой человек со стоном сел, держась за перебинтованную голову, и спустил босые ноги с кушетки. Покрытый старой плиткой пол был зверски холодным, однако его это не остановило. Он встал и, пошатываясь, побрёл в коридор, надеясь обнаружить там признаки жизни.  
  
_— Как скучно… — Тяжёлый вдох эхом прокатился по комнате, пружиня от стен.  
— Замолчи и не мешай!  
— Ну давай добавим толику случайностей!  
Ручка вновь оказалась захвачена.  
— Ты охренел что ли?! А ну верни!  
— Да не будь ты плаксой… сейча-а-а-ас…_  
  
Молодой человек распахнул дверь палаты и хотел было выйти, но тут до его слуха донёсся глухой стук и тихий писк. Оторопев, он заглянул за преграду и едва успел поймать летящую к полу челюсть: на полу сидела девушка и тёрла ушибленный лоб.  
Острое чувство вины пребольно кольнуло под лопатку, заставив парня рвануться к ней. Бормоча извинения, он комично тряс руками над её головой, будто пытаясь прогнать боль, которую сам же причинил, а она только хихикала и старательно заверяла, что ничего страшного не произошло.  
  
_— Какой же ты идиот! — Злобный скрежет зубов напильником проехался по ушам.  
— Это ещё не всё! — беззаботно раздалось в ответ._  
  
Внезапно дверь снова распахнулась, с размаху шлёпнув парня по спине, отчего тот резко подался вперёд, ударившись своей всё ещё больной головой о голову девушки. Из палаты, шаркая тапками, вышел какой-то дед и преспокойно отправился по своим делам, не заметив нанесённого урона.  
Молодой человек, заталкивая поглубже свою боль, встал и протянул руку девушке, предлагая свою помощь, и когда она убрала руки от лица и подняла взгляд, у него перехватило дыхание. На него смотрели те самые глаза, которые он видел перед тем, как окончательно погрузиться в темноту.  
— Ой, это вы, — испуганно пролепетала девушка.  
— Я, — глупо ответил парень.  
— Как… как голова? — не вставая с пола, продолжила она.  
— До свадьбы заживёт… — Он замялся. — Это… пол холодный. И, да, спасибо вам.  
— Всегда рада.  
  
_— Ну, приступай ты.  
— Иди в жопу.  
— Ну чего обиделась-то?  
— Иди в жопу.  
— Если ты не вмешаешься, они так и разойдутся.  
— Могу нахрен послать! Поэтому иди пока что в жопу!  
— Истеричка…_  
  
Прошло много лет. Голова давно зажила, а о ранении напоминал только лишь едва заметный шрам на лбу. Воспоминания о том событии стёрлись из памяти, оставив почти такой же прозрачный след, тянущийся тонкой белой ниточкой, которая вот-вот должна была испариться.  
Молодой человек остановился на той самой мостовой и взглянул на забор, тянущийся вдоль всей улицы и теряющийся за поворотом. Густая сочная зелень преобладала теперь над довлеющей темнотой и серостью сада.  
Вдохнув поглубже пряный аромат лета и тепла, парень улыбнулся и шагнул было вперёд, но внезапно столкнулся с кем-то. Этот кто-то с тихим писком повалился на мостовую, потирая ушибленный лоб.  
— Простите! — испуганно воскликнул парень, присев рядом и стараясь рассмотреть пострадавшую девушку.  
— Ничего страшного, — та убрала руки от лица и улыбнулась, — я сама виновата.  
Сердце тяжело ухнуло и на мгновение замерло. Какие всё-таки красивые глаза…  
— А мы… мы раньше не встречались? — озадаченно моргнула девушка.  
— Вы не поверите… — выдохнул парень, помогая ей встать.  
  
_— И стоило устраивать истерику?_  
 _— Заткнись. Помолчи, иначе стукну!_  
 _— Ты бы ещё до их пенсии дулась на меня._  
 _— Ещё раз стыришь ручку — выбью все зубы!_  
 _— Да ладно, ладно… и угораздило же меня с тобой связаться…_  
 _— Судьба у тебя такая._  
 _Ехидный смешок раздался в тишине._  
 _— Скорее, это воля Случая._


End file.
